


Это началось в кабинете Зельеварения

by eivery_al



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко и Блейз случайно остаются в кабинете Зельеварения наедине. За этим последует весьма интересное продолжение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это началось в кабинете Зельеварения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It-Started-in-the-Potions-Lab](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178666) by Queen Malfoy. 



Я смотрел на Блейза, медленно вливающего темно-серую жидкость в маленький фиал.  
  
\- Поторопись, – лениво протянул я и оперся об одну из парт, разглядывая свои ногти.  
  
Он бросил на меня подозрительный взгляд перед тем, как направиться к учительскому столу и опустить фиал в подставку к другим образцам Аконитового зелья учеников седьмого курса. Мы оказались последними оставшимися в кабинете Зельеварения. Даже Снейп уже ушел. И я решил подождать Блейза, ведь я _такой_ хороший друг.  
  
Угу.  
  
По правде говоря, я ждал потому, что _хотел_ подождать. Что странно, я почти не беспокоился, что начал питать повышенный интерес к своему лучшему другу. Думал, это нормальное чувство к тому, кого знаешь с самого детства. Но мое убеждение скоро изменилось, когда в первый раз приснилось, как я буквально втрахиваю его в стену общей комнаты для мальчиков.  
  
Да, совершенно естественно и обычно. Что-то вроде «да ладно, они же каждого преследуют». Уверен, даже Лорду снится какое-нибудь цветочное поле, которое он вприпрыжку пересекает под руку с Поттером, напевая Звуки музыки[1], а Пожиратели Смерти и убитые им люди, держась за руки, подхватывают.  
  
Как я и говорил: совершенно нормально. Но когда заметил за собой, что могу подолгу засматриваться на Блейза, непреднамеренно одаривать ласковой улыбкой, то все стало проясняться. Я влюбился в него. Ура, что тут еще скажешь.  
  
Но мне на самом деле повезло: я ведь мог влюбиться в Поттера или в ещё кого похуже, что было бы очень печально.  
  
А ещё я _точно_ знал, кроме того, что сам не так гетеросексуален, как хотелось бы, что и Блейз не такой натурал, как бы он ни верил в обратное.  
  
Просто все в нем излучало гомосексуальность, ну, или почти все. Он был высокий и поджарый, не тощий, как я, но худощав. Его загорелую кожу дополняли светло-каштановые вьющиеся волосы и глаза цвета электрик. И, конечно, вел он себя по-слизерински пафосно.  
  
Из состояния мечтательности вывел вопрос:  
  
\- Ты всё, Драко? – спросил он низким голосом, прозвучавшим чуть облегченно.  
  
\- Да, идем, - ответил я, быстро оглянув Блейза с ног до головы. На долю секунды его брови нахмурились прежде чем, как уголок губ приподнялся в подобии ухмылки.  
  
\- Что? – потребовал я ответа.  
  
\- Нет, ничего. Пошли, - произнес небрежным тоном.  
  
Я ждал у двери, когда он, взяв вещи, направился в мою сторону. Во взгляде читалась странная решительность. Неспешным шагом он приблизился ко мне, так, что наши бедра соприкоснулись. С губ слетел тихий вздох, который я не смог сдержать. Удивительно, как моментально отреагировало тело.  
  
Взгляд голубых глаз прошёлся по моему телу вниз и обратно, чтобы встретиться с моими глазами. Челюсть судорожно сжалась, я замер, будто парализованный. Блейз приподнял изящные брови, а губами овладела хитрая улыбка.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Драко? – спросил хриплым голосом, сильнее вжимаясь в мое тело.  
Я лишился последних остатков контроля, резко подавшись к Блейзу. Губы встретились в жестком поцелуе, и я тут же обнял его за талию, а мою шею обвили чужие руки. Не прерывая поцелуя, я прижал его к стене. Медленно разомкнул губы, позволяя другому языку встретиться с моим. Поцелуй превратился в схватку. Я не смог сдержать низкого стона, но зато был вознагражден ответным вздохом Блейза.  
  
Руки разомкнули захват на шее и пустились исследовать мое тело. На миг я отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в эти пылающие глаза.  
  
\- Дра... ох. Боже, – я впился губами в его шею, принуждая замолчать. Цепочка коротких поцелуев потянулась вниз и чуть вправо к ключице. Он шумно выдохнул, закусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать. Проведя языком обратно вверх, я чувствовал учащенный пульс и легкую дрожь.  
  
\- Ах-х-х, - довольно простонал он. Звук вибрацией прошелся вдоль по телу, еще больше распаляя. Блейз вжался в меня бедрами, и прежде чем я смог хоть что-то сделать, развернул нас обоих, легким толчком припечатывая к стене. Он прикусил мою шею, сильно всасывая кожу губами, видимо, желая оставить след.  
  
Я даже могу представить этот ярко-алый засос.  
  
Гадёныш.  
  
Руки переместились на мою ширинку, сжимая уже вставший член. Он прекрасно понимал, насколько сильно я возбужден, и снова легко коснулся облюбованного места на шее. Потом взглянул на ощутимую выпуклость на моих брюках, невинно пробормотав:  
  
\- Кажется, у тебя проблемка, Драко.  
  
\- Да ну? Что тебя подтолкнуло на подобную мысль? – попытался съязвить я.  
  
\- Не беспокойся, я быстро все исправлю, - обольстительно прошептал он.  
  
Судорожно делаю глубокий вдох, когда он начинает медленно опускаться… очень медленно.  
  
Черт. Неужели собрался… да нет, быть не может.  
  
Похоже, может. Одна лишь мысль об этом возбуждает еще сильнее. Неужели Блейз действительно только что опустился на колени, чтобы ублажить меня? Это поразило, я не был тем, кто попросил бы о минете.  
  
Ведь это не кто-нибудь, это Блейз. Но, признаться, выглядел он до одури великолепно, стоя на коленях и подняв взгляд, полный желания.  
  
\- Блейз, тебе необязательно это делать, – замечание удивило, но он тут же нацепил соблазнительную улыбку.  
  
\- Драко, дорогой, ты-то уж должен знать, что я никогда не делаю то, чего не хочу сам. И, поверь, сейчас я хочу, – то, что окончательно убедило меня.  
  
Он недолго повозился с ремнем, расстегивая его. Я машинально облизнул губы, когда он стянул мои брюки вместе с боксерами, спуская до самых лодыжек. Обхватил ладонью член, нежно проводя пальцами перед тем, как лизнуть головку и впустить в горячий рот почти наполовину. Чтобы тут же отстраниться и заглотить уже полностью. Откинув голову, я несильно, но с глухим звуком ударился о стену. Губа закушена, чтобы случайно не застонать, создавая шум.  
  
Блейз действительно знал, что делал, доказывая, что слухи были правдой. Мальчик, превосходно делающий минет или Мальчик, который родился, чтобы сосать. Он бы составил хорошую конкуренцию Поттеру в прозвищах.  
  
Блейз втянул щеки и начал сосать сильнее. На этот раз я не смог сдержать громкий стон и снова запрокинул голову.  
  
Я стонал и вздыхал, как и Блейз, посылая волны вибрации из горла.  
  
\- Боже, я сейчас… - я кончил, гортанно застонав, после чего он отстранился, выпустив член изо рта со звонким хлюпом. Казалось, он задумался на секунду перед тем, как проглотить сперму, чего я никак не мог ожидать.  
  
Он смотрел прямо на меня, и я, притянув к себе за шею, мягко поцеловал. И все равно, что он только что отсосал мне. Я чуть отстранился, так, чтобы наши лбы соприкоснулись. Его взгляд потеплел, и он подарил мне солнечную улыбку, отчего ощутимо забилось сердце. Так, как никогда прежде. Я улыбнулся в ответ, вызвав у него усмешку:  
  
\- Не припомню, что бы мы когда-нибудь так улыбались друг другу.  
  
\- Сейчас - это не раньше, – пожимаю плечами.  
  
И наши губы снова растянулись в улыбки. Моя ладонь легла ему на грудь, опускаясь, поглаживая живот, прямиком к «проблемке». Он взглянул на часы.  
  
\- Нет, ничего. Мы можем продолжить позже, ужин только начался.  
  
Я кивнул, соглашаясь. Последнее, что нам нужно, - так это подозрительные слизеринцы. Я надел штаны и пробежался рукой по волосам, возвращая им более-менее приличный вид. Мы вышли из кабинета, шагая прямиком в холл, при этом сменяя выражения лиц и надевая самодовольные улыбки.  
  
Когда мы миновали людской поток, спешащий на ужин, Блейз нарушил молчание… эм… дружеской беседой:  
  
\- Так это был самый лучший минет или как, Малфой? – спросил так небрежно, будто говорил о погоде или квиддиче.  
  
Моя маска дрогнула, и даже не надо было смотреть на Блейза, чтобы увидеть, как он начинает ухмыляться. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы догадки подтвердились, – он расплылся в довольной усмешке.  
  
Нестерпимо захотелось стереть эту улыбку поцелуем. Но, откашлявшись, ответил тем же тоном:  
  
\- Неплохо. Но бывало и лучше.

 

*** * * * * * * * ***

 

Шум врезался в уши, когда мы зашли в Большой зал. Слизеринский стол, крайний справа, находился у самой стены, по соседству с гриффиндорским. Блейз и я прошли к своим обычным местам рядом с Панси Паркинсон и Китарой Эневур. Панси сидела справа от Блейза и разговаривала с Теодором Ноттом, ее темно-каштановые волосы аккуратно обрамляли лицо и длиной доходили до подбородка, делая бледно-серые глаза более выразительными.  
  
Когда мы сели, она подняла голову, бросая на нас взгляд, но почти сразу продолжила разговор с Ноттом. Китара читала «Ведьмополитен», делая небольшие глотки тыквенного сока из своего кубка. Черные волосы ниспадали по спине до самых лопаток, а смуглая кожа была на тон светлее пронзительно-темных глаз. На втором курсе вся их семья решила переехать во Францию, где Китара поступила в Шармбатон, но сейчас, на четвертом курсе, вернулась с родителями обратно. Пусть она и жила все это время во Франции, но английский акцент не утратила.  
  
\- Где это вы двое были? – негромко пробормотала она, не поднимая глаз от журнала. В голосе слышалось чуть заметное любопытство.  
  
\- В кабинете Зельеварения. Я думал, Блейз вечность прокопается над своим зельем, - ответил я так непринужденно, как только мог.  
  
Накладывая еду в свои тарелки, мы обменялись с ним быстрыми взглядами. Он подмигнул осторожно, когда наши глаза встретились. Я почувствовал, как губами овладевает легкая улыбка, в животе затрепетало.  
  
Теплая ладонь опустилась на бедро, и я быстро кинул взгляд вниз. Казалось, бабочки в животе совсем обезумели.  
  
Серый лед встретился с темной синевой – мы снова не могли оторвать друг от друга глаз. Это было сродни разговору, не обремененному ни единым произнесенным словом.  
  
Еще никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. И как только опустил руку под стол, в животе завязался тугой узел. Наши пальцы переплелись, и я придвинулся к нему чуть ближе.  
  
\- Хочу спросить кое о чем… - начал он тихо.  
  
Мой взгляд заскользил по залу в поисках людей, что могли бы смотреть на нас или стараться подслушать.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? – спрашиваю, поворачиваясь к нему.  
  
\- Как долго?  
  
\- Что?  
  
На всякий случай он наклонился ко мне ближе.  
  
\- Я вижу, как ты смотришь, и я вижу, как ты позволяешь смотреть мне, - сказал он так, будто эти слова были объяснением. Я громко вздохнул, готовясь к ответу. Большим пальцем он огладил тыльную сторону ладони, подбадривая. Щеки запылали.  
  
\- С начала года, - прошептал я, побежденный. Он кивнул без толики удивления, кажется, ему было знакомо такое положение дел.  
  
Повисла долгая пауза, и мы просто отключились на некоторое время. Я все еще мог слышать жужжание разговоров, витавшее вокруг. Но как будто откуда-то издалека.  
  
\- Просто чтобы знал, ты – мой, - сказал он, коротко фыркнув, оглядывая Большой зал.  
  
Я был поражен, это за гранью воображения; я чуть было не уронил челюсть, но быстро справился с собой. Он ощущал то же, что и я. Это очень, очень обрадовало. Хотя ничего удивительного, ведь никто не смеет отвергать Малфоя. Такое просто невозможно. Но мной все же овладело триумфальное ликование.  
  
Я широко ухмыльнулся: сердце, которое я так сильно жаждал, покоренное, стало моим. Чувство собственничества внезапно разлилось внутри неудержимым потоком.  
  
\- Как и ты, Забини, - сказал ему резко.  
  
Я окинул взглядом эту мелочь: влюбленных по уши девочек и мальчиков, что старались завладеть вниманием Блейза, до _какой-то поры_ им даже в этом везло. Я признаю, что Блейз – шлюха, какую еще поискать. Но теперь все стало по-другому, теперь он – моя шлюха.  
  
Он мелодично засмеялся, из-за чего то чувство снова закралось, шевелясь где-то в животе.  
  
\- Да, Драко, - произнес он мягко, и я не смог не улыбнуться.  
  
Я протянул руку, ту, что не была сжата в его ладони, огладил щеку. Лишь тогда я, словно очнувшись, понял, что голоса вокруг нас вдруг затихли. Блейз заметно напрягся и отодвинулся, оставляя между нами небольшое расстояние. Оглянувшись, я натолкнулся на пристальные взгляды Панси, Нотта, Китары и Александра Эйвери.  
  
Яркие глаза Китары поочередно фокусировались то на моем лице, то на лице Блейза. И перед тем, как озариться явным пониманием происходящего, она заметила наши сцепленные в замок руки под столом. Черт. Вот же проницательная сучка.  
  
\- Проблемы? – почти что резко спросил я.  
  
И все зашевелились: Нотт, усмехнувшись, развернулся к Булстроуд, сделал вид, будто возобновил с ней разговор; Панси и Китара переглянулись, их физиономии разошлись в ухмылках.  
  
\- Никаких, дорогуша, - наконец ответила Панси, снова посмеиваясь.  
  
\- Ты должен мне двадцать пять, хотя нет, стой, тридцать галлеонов, Нотт! – вскрикнул Эйвери. Китара закатила глаза на это и взъерошила его русые волосы.  
  
Я повернулся к замолкшему Блейзу, однако его лицо ясно говорило - ему плевать на то, что теперь все в курсе наших отношений. У меня даже немного отлегло от сердца. Ведь если подумать, это были лишь они, наши однокурсники, те, кто знают друг о друге все. И теперь, быстро оценив новость, они лишь задвинут ее к тем, что уже и так не предавались огласке.  
  
***  
  
Мы были наедине в комнате. По иронии судьбы мы делили ее с первого курса. Возможно, эта частая и чрезмерная близость как раз и привела нас к тому, что имеем сейчас. Хотя не думаю, что все именно поэтому. Я сидел на кровати и заканчивал домашнюю работу по Трансфигурации. Пока я складывал книги на своем рабочем столе, мне был отчетливо слышен шум воды, - Блейз принимал душ.  
  
Я же успел принять душ, когда Блейз еще корпел над Предсказаниями. Дерьмовый предмет, стоит заметить, и мне до сих пор не понятно, зачем он его выбрал. Впрочем, он довольно преуспевал в нем. Мы вообще мало разговаривали о прошлом, но теперь каким-то образом стали друг другу близки. Приготовив сумку к занятиям, я уже готов был лечь спать, как меня остановил скрип двери, ведущей в ванную.  
  
Я был почти уверен в том, что смешно выпучил глаза. Ведь Блейз стоял в одном лишь полотенце, небрежно обернутом вокруг талии. С еще влажных волос спадали редкие капли воды, очерчивая грудь, соскальзывая вниз, туда, где узел полотенца не скрывал бедро. Из горла вырвался сдавленный звук, и я, спотыкаясь, подошел к нему, остановившись напротив.  
  
Он скинул с себя полотенце на пол, его взгляд был почти нуждающимся, когда он смотрел на мою талию. Я же не мог оторвать глаз от его большого члена. И второй раз за день умудрился потерять те крохи контроля над собой, когда кинулся к Блейзу за опаляющими поцелуями. Стон потонул в его горячем рту, мы упали на мою кровать не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга.  
  
Оседлав его бедра, я никак не мог перестать терзать эти губы. Наши языки, казалось, в борьбе нашли свой ритм. Его кожа была такой, что ее хотелось жадно посасывать, слизывая этот вкус, и я опустился к шее, к горлу, к выпирающему кадыку… Он громко застонал, когда моя ладонь скользнула вниз, настойчиво пройдясь по животу, и накрыла твердый член. Да, блядь.  
  
\- М-м-м, ох-х-х, Мерлин. Драко, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, - он выстанывал мольбы, извиваясь подо мной. Я сжал ладонь сильнее.  
  
Я чуть отодвинулся, чтобы снять с себя мешавшую футболку и стянуть боксеры. Уже абсолютно голый я снова накрыл собой его тело. Очередное прикосновение еще больше распалило нас.  
  
\- «Пожалуйста» что, Блейз? – тихо произнес я.  
  
\- Сделай это. Не заставляй меня умолять.  
  
\- Не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты, дорогой, - прошептал, раздразнивая его.  
  
\- Трахни меня, Драко Малфой. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это именно сейчас, на этой кровати, - яростно выпалил он.  
  
И я развел его ноги шире, улыбаясь. Нашарив неподалеку палочку, пробормотал заклинание смазки, и Блейз закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал ее прохладу внутри себя. Я ощущал заметное сопротивление мышц, вводя палец. За чем последовал сердитый выдох Блейза. Мягким поцелуем я решил немного отвлечь его и чуть заметно пошевелил пальцем. Его лицо напряглось от боли, но лишь на считанные секунды, тут же расслабляясь.  
  
Когда добавился второй палец, он застонал, медленно насаживаясь. И уже более смелый, я развел пальцы, растягивая Блейза.  
  
\- Ох-х, о Мерлин, просто вставь мне, _сейчас же_ , - сказал он между вздохами.  
  
Я приблизился к нему и медленно вошел. Бля-я-ядь, какой же он тугой, казалось невероятно трудным контролировать себя.  
  
Ощущения жара и тесноты пустили по телу волны незамутненного удовольствия, образовывающие гребни чистого восторга, разливающиеся горячим потоком по венам, расплескивающиеся наружу в громких стонах.  
  
\- Мерлин, Блейз.  
  
Я выскользнул и снова ворвался в него, но заставил себя подождать, дать Блейзу время привыкнуть. Я и не заметил, что зажмурился, и, открыв глаза, натолкнулся на его предвкушающий взгляд.  
  
Наклонившись, с нажимом оставил поцелуй на его шее. И он произнес:  
  
\- Можешь двигаться.  
  
Терпения оставалась лишь на кивок, и я скользнул, разрывая эту тесноту, настолько глубоко, насколько желал. Сначала движения были неспешными, тягучими и медленными, но затем желание затуманило голову и осталось лишь одно - отдаться ему, ускоряя темп. И через минуту мы уже стонали: громко и часто. Он подавался бедрами навстречу моим толчкам, навстречу скользящим движениям наружу и резким внутрь. Блейз обессиленно опустил голову на подушку, не сдерживая громкие стоны.  
  
Я закусил губу в попытке обрести хоть какой-то контроль над своим телом. Но слова «самоконтроль» просто не существовало в личном словаре Блейза Забини.  
  
\- Блядь, о да, Драко, сильнее. Пожалуйста! – он кричал, выгибал спину над смятыми простынями и судорожно хватался за мою шею.  
  
Огладив его ноги, я закинул их на свои плечи, и это позволило найти то место, ту точку, касание к которой заставило Блейза громко вскрикнуть и закатить глаза. Я ускорил движения, часто вбиваясь в одном направлении, умышленно мучая, прекрасно зная, что под веками Блейза загораются и гаснут яркие вспышки удовольствия. Он бился подо мной, гонимый волнами экстаза, и этот восторг был и во мне, и неудержимо хотелось кончить, вот так скоро, в него.  
  
Стоны, крики, срывающиеся с языков ругательства – все объединилось в одно. Внизу живота ощущалось давление, с каждым мгновением становящееся все более сильным, нестерпимым. Я толкнулся еще раз, задев его простату, и Блейз взвыл сквозь стон:  
  
\- Дра-а-а-ако, а-а-ах.  
  
Он вздрогнул, дрожь прошла по нашим телам. Это зрелище заставило потеряться в ощущениях, упустить нить самоконтроля. И я кончил, сильно закусывая губу, желая сдержать стон, который все же вырвался.  
  
Я выскользнул из его тела, и Блейз издал тихий звук. Оба потные, обессиленные, мы повалились на кровать, я не сдержался и коснулся его влажных волос. Он довольно вздохнул, придвинувшись ко мне ближе.  
  
Во сне мы счастливо улыбались.  
  
***  
  
Пробуждение на следующее утро оказалась странно умиротворенным и спокойным. Теплое тело рядом грело бок, что сначала удивило, и мозг принялся анализировать ситуацию, вспоминать.  
  
Повернувшись и открыв глаза, я обнаружил, что в меня вперился требовательный взгляд. И тут вспомнилась предыдущая ночь, губы сами разъехались в улыбке. А Блейз придвинулся ближе, мягко целуя в щеку.  
  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Малфой.  
  
\- Доброе, мистер Забини.  
  
\- Так это был самый лучший секс в твоей жизни или как? – ухмыльнулся Блейз.  
  
Я крепко его обнял и, забирая глубокий чувственный поцелуй, отстранился.  
  
\- Хм, неплохо так. Но бывало и лучше, - ухмыльнулся ему в ответ, и мы громко засмеялись.  
  
Этот год обещал быть просто великолепным.  
  
Его ухмылка стала еще шире, когда мы открыли тяжелые дубовые двери, ведущие в Большой зал.


End file.
